


Breaking the Law, Breaking the Ass [Traducción]

by AnotherSigh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Derek Hale, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Sex, Face-Fucking, Handcuffs, Hardfucking, M/M, Power Bottom Derek Hale, cockslut derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSigh/pseuds/AnotherSigh
Summary: Era solo una tarde más en Beacon Hills cuando Derek fue interceptado por el agente policial: Stiles, en una carretera desierta cerca de la reserva. Sabía exactamente lo que iba a pasar en el radar de velocidad de Stiles cuando el oficial se le acercó con una cara sonriente y una creciente erección.





	Breaking the Law, Breaking the Ass [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breaking the Law, Breaking the Ass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069712) by [Benn_Xavier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier). 



> Creditos al autor: [Benn_Xavier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier)  
> . Gracias por permitirme la traducción.

Era solo otra tarde ordinaria en Beacon Hills. Derek conducía de regreso a casa en su Camaro negro cuando el oficial Stiles lo interceptó en una carretera desierta cerca de la reserva.

Sabiendo del radar de velocidad de Stiles, Derek no estaba sobrepasando el límite de velocidad pero, aun así, al escuchar las sirenas y ver las luces de la policía parpadeando en su espejo retrovisor, se detuvo.

Él no era el tipo que ignora una autoridad de la ley.

Stiles saltó de su vehículo. Dirigiéndose hacia el auto de Derek, acomodándose su uniforme ajustado. Derek bajó la ventanilla cuando Stiles se acercó.

-Oficial Stiles, ¿Hay algo que está mal?- Preguntó Derek, moviéndose incómodamente.

Actuando como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras de Derek, Stiles usó una firme voz autoritaria: -Sal del coche, Hale

-¿Stiles…?-El tono confuso de Derek fue interrumpido con dureza.

-Oficial Stilinski. Ahora obedece.

La fiereza de Stiles envió una emoción inesperada al cuerpo de Derek directamente en su polla.

Apagando el motor del Camaro, empujó lentamente la puerta para abrirla. Apenas tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que estaba pasando cuando una mano se aferró a la parte posterior de su cabeza, empujando su cara hacia abajo, directo a la entrepierna de Stiles.

-Oficial…- Derek trató de hablar, pero su boca estaba llena de un creciente bulto en el pantalón Khaki. Inhaló el olor de Stiles a través de la tela de sus pantalones.

-¡Cállate, Hale! ¡Acá yo soy la ley y debes obedecerme! -Stiles ordenó, con una sonrisa en su rostro. La expresión de los ojos abiertos de Derek se parecía a la de un adolescente virgen y Stiles pensó en lo bien que se verían los labios del hombre lobo estirados alrededor de su polla.

-Ahora, vamos a poner esa hermosa boca cachonda tuya en uso- Señalando con su barbilla hacia donde la cara de Derek estaba a escasos centímetros-. Abre.

Después de unos segundos de duda y un duro tirón en su cabello, las manos de Derek se alzaron, hurgando en la hebilla del cinturón de Stiles y desabrochándole los pantalones. Se quedó sin aliento cuando la polla de 23 centímetros de Stiles golpeó su nariz.

Sin esperar órdenes, la boca de Derek se abrió ansiosa y fue directo a la polla de Stiles, atrapando la punta enrojecida entre sus labios. Chupando y un gemido resonando en su garganta ante el sabor almizclado, Derek avanzó más y engullendo más centímetros. Sus labios se estiraron alrededor del ancho de la polla de Stiles tal como el oficial se había imaginado.

-¡Será mejor que la chupes correctamente, esto es todo el lubricante que vas a conseguir!

Las pupilas de Derek se dilataron ante la promesa/amenaza en las palabras de Stiles. Hurgó entre su propio pantalón, sacando su dura polla y acariciándola para obtener algo de alivio.

-¡Mierda! ¿Ni siquiera 5 minutos y ya estás goteando, perra?

Stiles se echó a reír, golpeando juguetonamente la cara de Derek dos veces. Una lengua plana y rosada salió disparada como respuesta, lamiendo debajo de su erección, como si ha Derek no fuera suficiente. Stiles suspiró, usando ambas manos para sostenerlo mientras empujaba dentro de la sedosa y cálida boca del cachondo lobo.

Sorprendido por el acto repentino, Derek se atragantó. Hilos de saliva corrían por su barbilla. Gimió alrededor de Stiles, sosteniendo la base de la polla del policía con una mano, la otra acariciando con entusiasmo la suya.

-Sí, ¡tómalo! ¡Toma mi polla, perra! - Stiles gimió. La boca de Derek enérgicamente chupaba su polla como un cachorro recién nacido, mientras que la mano rápidamente lubricaba su erección en una encantadora y liberadora armonía.

En cuestión de minutos, Derek se volvió completamente caprichoso, gimiendo alrededor del gran trozo de verga de Stiles como si fuera lo mejor que había probado en su vida. Relajando su garganta, dejó caer su mano y trabajó los centímetros restantes hasta que su nariz tocó la pubis. Acelerando sus propios movimiento, sus gemidos fueron amortiguados por la polla cuando se corrió, derramándose sobre la pavimento de la carretera.

-¡Mierda! Mírate. Tan desesperado que ni siquiera podías esperar hasta que folle ese hermoso trasero tuyo.

Stiles vio cómo las lágrimas de alegría rodaban por el rostro de Derek mientras el hombre lobo luchaba por respirar con la polla enterrada en su garganta. Tanteó la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Derek y la tiró hacia atrás, sonriendo ante las mejillas enrojecidas de la puta, sus labios rojos y sus ojos hinchados, su barbilla mojada con la baba.

-Por favor, follame, Stil…- La súplica de Derek se cortó cuando su rostro se giró bruscamente hacia la derecha bajo una fuerte bofetada de la mano de Stiles.

-¿Qué dije, perra?

-Por favor, oficial Stilinski, fóllame - la voz de Derek sonó rota y floja.

-Eso es mejor…- sus manos se aferraron a los musculosos brazos, Stiles tiro a Derek hacia un brusco y necesitado beso. Deslizó la chaqueta de Derek de sus hombros, dejándola caer al suelo.

Derek no soltó la polla de Stiles. Con los dedos envueltos alrededor del grueso ancho, la acarició pausadamente mientras su lengua era atrapada salvajemente por los labios de Stiles. Cuando se rompió el beso, las bocas todavía estaban conectadas momentáneamente por cuerdas de saliva.

Stiles rápidamente le quitó la camisa a Derek, lanzándola junto a su chaqueta desechada. Él acarició el firme pecho de Derek, mirando a la perfección de músculos definidos antes de hacer girar a Derek. Lo empujó a arrodillarse en el asiento del conductor del Camaro, sus pantorrillas colgando del borde. Stiles tiró de los pantalones de Derek, por debajo de la curva de su redondo culo.

-Mierda Hale. ¿Cómo puedes hacer entrar ese trasero en tus jeans?

Plantó una bofetada dura seguida de un mordisco en el musculoso glúteo izquierdo de Derek, gruñendo en la carne entre sus dientes. Usando ambas manos, extendió los globos redondos. El apretado agujero de Derek se apretó invitadoramente. Avaramente, seducido por una vista tan erótica, Stiles llevó sus los labios hacia el culo de Derek y empezando abrirlo con su lengua. Disfrutando ese sabroso hoyo con tanta saliva como pudo.

-Oh, Dios mío...- Derek gimió, su pecho presionado contra el asiento de cuero, empujando su culo hacia arriba y hacia atrás contra la cara de Stiles. -Joder, se siente tan bien.

-Te gusta esto, ¿verdad, puta?- Las palabras de Stiles fueron amortiguadas, su sonrisa oculta por las gordas nalgas de Derek. -Una perra sucia como tú siempre está deseando que algo le llene su necesitado coño- Afirmó eso con dos golpes duros.

El cuerpo de Derek se sacudió bajo su palma y la huella enrojecida de la mano apareció en la perfecta piel unos segundos antes de desaparecer. Su agujero se apretó en respuesta, confirmando la declaración de Stiles.

-En ese caso, déjame alimentar a ese coño hambriento tuyo- Stiles escupió una gran y gorda gota de saliva en el agujero de Derek.  
El hombre lobo se estremeció cuando un duro y frío objeto se presionó contra su trasero. Mirando por encima de su hombro, vio una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Stiles mientras jugaba con su bastón de la policía contra su hoyo.

-No te preocupes, te encantará esto-, aseguró Stiles, presionando la grande y redonda punta de la porra sin permitir que Derek se acostumbre a la intrusión. Follandolo dentro y fuera rápidamente, el palo duro acarició directamente la sensible próstata de Derek.

Derek gimió agonizado de placer, sus lágrimas humedeciendo el asiento delantero. Stiles con su mano libre, agarró la polla goteante y mojada de Derek, emparejando sus golpes, tirando de la flácido y vacío pene a la vez que ordeñaba la glándula de Derek.

Demasiado sensible ante esa tortura que era exquisita. -¡Sí, sí, por favor, no te detengas!-Gritó Derek mientras Stiles abusaba de su agujero, el estiramiento de su borde alrededor de la porra, era increíble. Después de tres golpes seguidos, la dura vara golpeó salvajemente su próstata, Derek tuvo un orgasmo por segunda vez, corriéndose sobre el asiento de cuero.

-¡Jodida ZORRA!- Stiles se rió, retirando la porra mirando como el culo Derek parecía boca abierta y hambrienta. - ¡Te acabas de correr con un palo en el culo!  
Stiles lanzó otro azote afilado justo al lado de su culo abierto, que hizo que la piel sudorosa de Derek se estremeciera.

Todavía temblando por el orgasmo, Derek escuchó un tintineo metálico. Sus manos fueron tiradas hacia atrás bruscamente, y esposadas detrás de su espalda. Entonces la cabeza de la polla caliente y goteante de Stiles golpeó su entrada. Gritó cuando el diputado empujó toda su musculosa erección de una sola vez.

-¡Mierda!

Derek trató de alejarse, pero Stiles lo agarró de las manos esposadas y lo mantuvo en su lugar.

-Nada de eso, Hale. ¿No sabes que es un crimen huir de la policía? -Stiles se rió empezando un ritmo castigador. Usando su agarre en las manos de Derek como palanca para follarlo sin compasión, martilleaba ese culo firme sin vergüenza, los músculos de este se ondulaban con cada golpe.

El vicio apretado canal de Derek era tan seductor que no tardó mucho que el orgasmo de Stiles empezará a construirse.

Con su próstata bajo en un asalto constante, las bolas de Derek se contrajeron y volvió a correrse, con su polla chorreando por tercera vez. Stiles también alcanzó el clímax y su ritmo se volvió errático. Con un fuerte gemido llenó el agujero de Derek.

-Maldita sea, Hale. ¡Este trasero debería ser ilegal!- Una vez calmado su cuerpo, Stiles se retiró. Arrastró a Derek fuera del auto, haciéndolo arrodillarse a sus pies.

-¡Ahora, límpiame, perra!- Ordenó, golpeando la cara de Derek con su polla cubierta de leche. Cuando el hombre lobo tenía su polla todavía erecta envuelta en sus labios, Stiles sostuvo su cabeza y empezó a follarlo.

Derek se atragantó, tiras pegajosas de semen y saliva que salían de su boca y cubrían su barbilla. Sin importarle, Stiles volvió a penetrarle la boca, sus bolas golpeando la barbilla de Derek. Ojos verdes enrojecidos por la polla bloqueando su flujo de aire, forzando su garganta.

Dando un paso atrás, la carnosa polla de Stiles salió de la boca de Derek con un gorgojo sorbo. Gruesas cuerdas de saliva conectaban su punta en forma de hongo a los hinchados labios de Derek. Miró a la puta arrodillada, mirando la cara rota de placer y los ojos abatidos.

-Toma esto como una advertencia, Hale-. Stiles se metió de nuevo en su uniforme. -Hice esto cuando eres respetuoso con la ley. 

Se rió entre dientes antes de alejarse, entrando a su auto, y saliendo. -Entonces, ¡imagina lo que haré a tu trasero si alguna vez infringes la ley!

Al pasar por radar de velocidad de Stiles, Derek rompió el límite de velocidad dos días después.

**Author's Note:**

> No puedo evitar cierta debilidad por el tag "Stiles has a big dick". Así que he aquí la traducción. Si quieren recomendar otro fic para traducir o leer, estoy mas que encantado.
> 
> Pueden encontrar al autor original también en:  
> [Tumblr](https://bennxavier.tumblr.com/)  
> A mi también podes encontrarme en:  
> [AnotherSigh](https://www.wattpad.com/user/AnotherSigh)


End file.
